Little treasures
by ToraYuy
Summary: Suck at summaries so please just read story


Small flakes of white dotted the space around a golden-blond haired boy as he listened to the soft crunch of the untouched snow beneath his feet. This had been the third day of snow since the first day of winter with it's icy wind and freezing cold temperatures. Even with a long sleeve shirt, sweater, and coat the wind still managed to go beyond his barriers made for warmth. It seemed like a good idea at first, going to see his friend had managed to raise his spirits of a good time during the weeklong winter break, now it only turned out to be torture. Staying in his little apartment proved little comfort seeing as how he moved into it about two months ago because his dad had decided to leave for America.

After what seemed like an eternity he made his way to the door of the Game Shop where he knew warm air would welcome him. He opened the half frozen door and let the heater melt the cold and bad temper away as he looked around at his friends, two of which he didn't think he'd see until school started again.

"Joey, what are you doing here it's freezing outside. Don't tell me you walked here," came a concerned voice from the counter.

"Sorry Yug. I got bored and a 13 inch T.V with no color isn't going to be entertaining," Joey replied as he took off his coat and sweater to expose his long sleeve shirt that had holes in it from the fight he had gotten into last week. Yugi felt someone wrap their arms around him causing him to jump slightly and squeak then, realizing it was Yami he calmed down.

"Joey, you shouldn't do that," stated Yami, "You know you don't have the money to get sick right now." Joey nodded. He had an electricity and water bill to pay yet he still hadn't found a job. Electricity he could live without. That's what candles were for right? The water was a different story.

"Hey Joey what to come to my place? Tora and I could cook you something. Plus I got DDR we could play that," said his friend Rath as she held up a bag that contained the famous game of motion. Oh how he longed to try it. Then there was the problem of moneybags. Rath being Seto Kaiba's sister had gotten him into many fight and duels that Kaiba always won.

"Sorry Rath but I don't think so. I think I'll just go home," he said after grabbing his things and turned to the door. He was surprised when two hands were placed on both of his shoulders, one belonging to Rath the other to Tora.

"Nope, you're coming with us," stated Tor as she waved goodbye to the two lovers behind the counter.

"But…but"

"No 'but's," Rath said steering him out of the shop and to a limo right outside, how he missed that when he got there he didn't know. He looked back to see Tora and Rath giggle to each other as they shoved him in, letting the driver close the door behind them. The ride went by in silence.

In the mansion

'Left…left…up and down…right' Joey thought moving his hips to the beat. Tor and Rath had left a half hour ago to fix a meal that could satisfy his outrageous appetite. He was so into the rhythm he didn't notice Seto at the top of the stairs.

'I wish he was moving to a different rhythm,' Seto thought. Feeling his lower region swell slightly he thanked the towel he had around his waist for hiding his hardening member. Due to a hard day he had forgotten his clothes and only thought of them after he had taken his shower. He kept his focus on Joey to see if he had seen him but of course he was doing tricks on DDR with his shirt removed. Suddenly he started to fall, only to feel arms catch him and cushion his fall to the floor and he felt a soft mouth against his. Both young men opened their eyes and blue eyes met brown then realizing his towel had somehow fallen off he grabbed it and fixed it quickly.

"Get the hell off me puppy." Kaiba grunted as the boy tried to obey but seceded in somewhat grinding his hips as he did so, aggravating his tender cock even more. If he kept this up he'd have to take another shower, a cold one this time. I few giggles came from the door as the two girls came down the stairs to announce that dinner was ready causing Joey to bound off.

"What's he doing here," asked a very angry Seto.

"Look, I want you to be nice to him tonight," snapped Rath, "He's having a hard time with money and I asked him over for dinner." Seto now had a confused look on his face.

'Money? Why would he need money so badly to where he couldn't afford a decent meal?' As though reading his thoughts Tora explained about his father and the bills he needed to pay.

"Oh and Mokuba is at a friends house," Rath shouted over her shoulder as they left to join Joey. Kaiba quickly dressed and made his way to dinner


End file.
